This is the secret me
by sprime97
Summary: A new take on eriol and tomoyo's life... A love story that blossoms between a girl who leads a solitary life and a handsome guy who lacks nothing...:) :):)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tomoyo pov:

Ahh….another boring day at school. Am tomoyo 14 yrs old studying at Saint Sakura Middle school, with looks that doesn't stand out and an okeish academic performance .Ever since mom died I stopped talking to other people. It might be because of my hatred towards people which came as result of those who didn't help my mom during her last days or just because I don't want to involve myself in other people's business….you know the pattern- talking, getting to know them and feeling sad when they leave you. I just don't wanna feel hurt again….i don't think I can come out of it if it happens again. Well my solitary life isn't all that bad, this way people don't poke their nose into my business and I don't have to go explaining things. Other than Mrs Han(my mom's close friend, also my homeroom teacher) am sure everyone thinks I can't talk….ohh right you might ask why not….it's because I switched schools after my mom passed away. Mrs Han wanted to take me in, but I didn't want to become a burden to her. Even though I don't hate this solitary life, I must say I miss mom…the times we sang together….the times when we talked all night long. At times I think…..did my mom know something was gonna happen...because during our last few months together she started teaching me how to live on my own….ohh and she started recording the songs we sang together. Those recordings are the only thing that keeps me going these days….

Eriol pov:

I can't believe I had to switch schools again! Urghhhh my dad does whatever he wants without ever consulting me. If he has to work on different projects at different locations then he can go, why drag me along. Anyways…. Am eriol, 14yrs old and about to start at my new middle school Saint Sakura. If I must say so myself….am super good looking, all the girls just love me 3 3 3…Am good at sports and academics. My father is the ceo of MAnFLash….i don't get why he named it that way….Thanks to his job i constantly transfer schools…..i just hope it doesn't happen again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mrs Han:**

Class please settle down…'rustle…bustle'

'rustle….bustle'

'…'

You bunch of MONKEYS!...Pipe it DOWNNNN

….

Good. We have a new transfer student today…..just behave properly. Eriol you can come in now.

**No one's pov:**

'rustle…bustle'…

.

.

'whispers…'

"Hello everyone, am Eriol. Nice to meet you all" said Eriol with a smile stretching end to end

"kyaaaa…..omg it's a boy!"

"what a hunk!"

'Tsk...another one of those pretty boys...am sure he would break if I punch him once'

'Haha see….everyone just adores me…especially the girls' thought eriol checking out the people in the classroom

One girl caught his eye as he was looking around….

'Hmm….what a strange girl. She doesn't even bother to look up' thought eriol studying her silently as the others continued to glare daggers/ogle him

**Mrs Han:**

Ok Girls…quiet down…and Boys, stop those daggers…I can feel it all the way in the corner

Eriol you can go and sit next to tomoyo. Miss tomoyo please raise your hand.

**No one's pov:**

'Haa….lucky' thought eriol

Tomoyo looked up for the first time that day. She noticed that eriol was looking at her intensely and gave him a glare… and that stunned eriol

**Eriol's pov:**

'Now that's a first. Never have I received a glare from a girl….hmm interesting. I think am gonna enjoy this school' thought eriol smugly as he made his way towards tomoyo

"Hello miss tomoyo, am eriol…I don't think you got my name back then. Wanna be friends?" asked eriol politely

**No one's pov:**

Tomoyo continued to listen to the teacher as she took down notes…

"Hey eriol….let her be. She can't talk….i can be yours if you want though" said girl A flirtatiously..winking at him

Eriol just shrugged it off

**Eriol's pov:**

'Hmm ….she can't talk. Why is it that I can't seem to believe it?' thought eriol while observing her as she listened to


End file.
